<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treacle Tarts and Divine Predictions by PixieKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067856">Treacle Tarts and Divine Predictions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses'>PixieKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divination, F/M, POV Harry Potter, Parvati Patil is not just a pretty face, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush, The Great Hogwarts Cook Off, Treacle Tart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Parvati is tasked with tutoring Harry, can she come up with a way to get the chosen one to concentrate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parvati Patil/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dumbledore's Armada: The Great Hogwarts Cook-Off Flash Fiction Comp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treacle Tarts and Divine Predictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Great_Hogwarts_CookOff_FF_Comp">Great_Hogwarts_CookOff_FF_Comp</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Treacle Tart</p>
<p>This work was written without an alpha or beta, so any mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The common room was alive with Gryffindors occupying every available space possible. The weather had cancelled the last Quidditch match forcing students to congregate indoors. Harry sat on the floor, Parvati at his side with half a dozen books spread out in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The art of palmistry is a lot simpler than people think. Trelawny can be a bit flowery with her words but the gist of it is this. Most people believe that you use just the one palm to get a reading when in reality you use both. Each reveals different things. For example, your right hand is linked to your mind and your left to your emotions. You will discover the paths you’ll take in life from your right hand whereas your left will reveal your relationships with others,” Parvati explained brushing her hair behind her ears as she pulled the relevant textbook towards her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this got to do with the assignment?” Harry asked, scratching his head in confusion, brow furrowed. A deep sigh left his lips as he threw his head back in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you need an incentive, Harry. All Trelawny is asking is for us to be able to identify the different lines and points on a hand, and how we can then use them to create an accurate reading of a person’s personality. You can do that at least. No one is asking you to go out and become a Master Diviner. Why don’t you try on my hands?” Parvati replied with a roll of her eyes as she held her hands out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sat up straighter and looked at her, fear in his eyes as he looked down at her outstretched palms. Swallowing audibly, he pulled a textbook closer to him before taking her hands in his own. Parvati’s skin was soft and warm, and they seemed to fit perfectly within his own. He hoped that the callouses he’d developed on his fingers from playing Quidditch didn’t cause her any discomfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you can do it, and write a good essay. I’ll reward you,” Parvati stated bluntly with a sly smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gave her a wicked grin. “What sort of reward?” He asked with a slight purr as he leaned closer to her. The scent of vanilla on her skin flooded his senses, making him relax in her presence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make you my mum’s treacle tart,” Parvati replied with a small blush at the way he was looking at her with his bright green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry groaned softly at the thought. “Bribery will get you everywhere, Parvati,” Harry replied as a new sense of determination seized him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting go of her right hand, Harry flicked through the textbook until he came to the necessary passage. Clearing his throat dramatically, a crooked grin on his face, Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to take the whole hand into consideration, fingertips, palm and thumbs before looking at each of the different lines. The five lines are, the heart line, the head line, the fate line, the marriage line and the life line. From your life line which is here,” Harry informed her, stroking his finger lightly over it, “You’re going to live a long life.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled at the way Parvati shivered slightly under his touch, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. “You’re head line whilst not straight, it long which shows that while you have a good head on your shoulders, intellect isn’t everything to you. Your heartline, however, stands out the most. You desire true love, friendship and honesty above all else. You don’t care about how someone looks, so long as they treat you right, as the individual that you are. How’s that?” Harry asked softly, releasing her hand, fingers brushing over hers sending sparks up his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was better than I was expecting. Only you forgot my marriage line. That doesn’t matter though. Do you think you could write down what you’ve just said? I’ll read it over so you don’t have to do too many drafts to correct,” Parvati said with a bright smile, clapping her hands together in applause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gave her a mock bow as he laughed in amusement before reaching for his quill. Just as he put the nib to parchment, his eyes widened in surprise as he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. It was such a fleeting gesture that he wasn’t half sure he hadn’t imagined it. Whipping his head around, he managed to catch sight of Parvati over by the portrait talking to Lavender. Her large brown eyes kept looking in his direction, and there was a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks. Harry raised his hand to his cheek, surprised to find that the skin tingled, and an intense warmth embraced him. Smiling to himself, he licked his lips and began to write. Half an hour later, he paused to try and ease the cramp out of his hand. Looking up, he blinked at the slice of Treacle Tart that was in front of him, accompanied with a note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Here’s your prize as promised. Also, I’m free on Saturday and would love to go to Hogsmeade with you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Parvati x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry skimmed over his essay and was impressed with how much he’d actually been able to do. Hopefully, Ron wouldn’t ask to copy it again. Picking up the tart, Harry was pleased to discover it was still warm. Picking up the spoon, he dug in. The first mouthful that hit his tongue made him moan as the sugary goodness coated his tongue. Not even Molly Weasley made Treacle Tart this well. Before he knew it, the tart was gone and yet he was left with the craving for more. Picking up the note once more, Harry packed up his things and headed up to his dorm. He was determined to make Saturday a day she’d never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>